Dementes
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: En el hospital psiquiátrico "St. Clare", Vasska, uno de los doctores, lidia con los ocho de los peores casos; un par de hermanos con doble personalidad, un sádico, un esquizofrénico, un maníaco, un suicida, y dos que se hacen pasar por locos. La vida de los pacientes, puede impactarte,... si sus forma de ser no lo han hecho aún/Para el foro "Anteiku", el reto temático de Octubre.
1. Chapter 1

Regresé con un One-shoot para Halloween ¡uno de mis días favoritos!

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece sino a Himaruya, excepto uno de los personajes que aparece en este fic.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos **(solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En una habitación de paredes blancas, había un grupo de personas sentadas en sillas de metal formando un círculo, exceptuando una, de madera, sentado estaba un hombre de cabello rojizo liso hasta el cuello y ojos azules, fríos, observando detenidamente las acciones de todos los presentes.

−Bienvenidos, hoy nos volvimos a reunir, para otra sesión de terapia grupal…o lo que en realidad sea esto−musita lo último, molesto− Pasaré lista **"siendo innecesario, siempre son los mismos** "−piensa molesto. Carraspea−Adams, Allen.

−Aquí estúpido−señalo un pelirrojo de piel bronceada. El doctor pasó por alto el insulto.

−Arlovskaya, Natalia.

−Presente, señor~−dijo una rubio platinada, risueña. Ojos violetas, un cintillo rosa en su largo cabello.

−Beilschmidt, Gilen−dirigió su mirada a un hombre albino de ojos azul violeta (por uno de sus ojos pasaba una cicatriz), solo asintió.

−Bondevick, Lokki.

−Aquí,…en este lugar…solito−dijo un castaño de ojos verdes y lentes, jugando con una moneda, desinteresado.

−Deja de ser dramático−ordeno el médico− ¿En dónde iba?

−En el tipo que no soporta la abstinencia−solto Allen, burlón.

−Lo dice alguien que es virgen, excepto su mano− contrataca sin quitar la vista de la moneda.

− ¡TE CORTARÉ TU MANO DE-!

− ¡Allen!−el aludido volteo al doctor, quien tenía un aparatito en su mano. Instantáneamente, el trigueño se sentó, mirando asustado al otro pelirrojo.

−Okey, mucho mejor−guardo el objeto− quedamos en Lokki…uhm, ¿Braginsky, Alexander?

−No hay otro− dice un pelinegro de ojos rojos, su expresión seria solo causaban ganas de alejarse.

−Edelstein, Roland.

−Aquí~−mostro su afilada sonrisa, sus lentes de vidrio rojo y cabello alborotado y elegante a la vez.

El doctor reviso el otro nombre, soltando un suspiro.

−Kirkland, Oliver−se frota el puente de la nariz.

−Presente, honey~−un hombre, de mejillas sonrosadas y pecosas, cabello rojo-rosáceo, ojos turquesa, y gran sonrisa denoto su presencia, con voz cantarina.

−Y por último…agh− no oculto el desagrado en su cara y voz− Vargas, Luciano.

−El único normal en esta maldita sala− fue el "presente" de un chico con acento italiano, piel trigueña, ojos fucsia, y cabello castaño rojizo.

El medico confirmo la presencia de todos, apuntándolo en su libro, guardándolo después.

−Iniciamos esta sesión−su tono de voz se notaba cansado− Empezaremos con las preguntas de siempre: ¿sienten que ha habido una mejoría desde nuestra última reunión?

Es claro; ninguno estaría ahí si hubiera mejorado. Era agotador lidiar con ellos.

−Por supuesto honey~−hablo Oliver− creo he hecho un gran avance.

− ¿Cuál?

−Pues ellas ya no molestan tanto, las hadas no insisten conmigo−dice tranquilo− prefirieron juguetear con otros, ya no les parezco divertido~ Pronto se irán~

−Esas cosas no existen−intervino Allen.

−Claro que sí, honey~−repetida esa muletilla con todos− Lokki, las ve.

Todos miraron al castaño, pero este estaba en su mundo. El ojiazul, anoto un par de cosas en su libro.

−Yo quiero decir algo−pidió Roland, el de bata blanda asintió− debería cambiar mi apellido señor~, pronto dejare de ser "Edelstein" por "Beilschmidt"−insinúa pícaro.

−Enfermo−musito el albino, captando la indirecta.

−por eso estamos aquí, igual que tú− nunca quita su sonrisa diabólica (sus afilados dientes le daban ese aspecto).

−Yo no estoy aquí por la misma razón que ustedes, yo estoy cuerdo−dice Allen− mi familia no sabia divertirse, y preferí venirme acá. Ahora me doy cuenta de que son unos aburridos, prefiero volver.

−A mí también me abandonaron−dice la chica, con voz suave.

− ¡Que no me abandonaron!−le grita, asustándola. Braginsky se preparaba para detenerlo, igual que Gilen− ¡¿tu cabecita llena de rosa y dulce no puede entenderlo?!−bramó.

−Yo…-

Él le dio una bofetada, se escuchó el sonido y ella calló de su silla, sollozando. Ese lagrimeo solo lo incito a continuar. Comenzó a darle patadas, la muchacha soltaba lágrimas y fue detenido por el albino y el pelinegro.

− ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡No se divierten! ¡verla destruida fue lo mejor del mundo, debo repetirlo! ¡Suéltenme!− se formó una sonrisa siniestra.

El medico solo anoto.

−Señor Vasska, ¿Qué anota?−forzó el "señor", ya que no le salido natural. El mencionado doctor, miró a Luciano.

Una breve lucha de miradas se formó.

−Oh~ ya no se mueve~−dijo Oliver al aire.

Se forjo el silencio entre todos. Alexander solto a Allen, dejándolo solo con el albino de seria mirada. Se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de la chica, el cual parecía inerte. Esta hizo un movimiento con su brazo derecho, causando alivio al hombre….pero no por mucho.

−Hermano…−el timbre de la joven cambio drásticamente, de dulce y suave a uno grave y rasposo. Se levantó, un poco afectada por los golpes. Él inmediatamente se levantó, alejándose. Ella se volteó al fin, mas sus ojos tiernos eran…asesinos− hermano,… ¿puedo jugar con quien me ha dañado?

No alcanzo a decir nada, ni a favor o en contra, la muchacha se lanzó a agarrarle el cuello al pelirrojo. Este daba lucha, dándole patadas en las piernas, aun así la rubia platinada lo arrincono contra la pared, golpeándole el abdomen, repetidamente. Allen pedía aire, y al mismo tiempo sonreía, agradecido de esa pelea.

Vasska, los miró de reojo, regresando al libro.

−Natalia, ¡detente!−Alexander intervino en esa "masacre" separándola del otro, forzándola a sentarse− ¡obedece Natalia! ¡Siéntate!

−Natalia no está−siseó− soy Natasha, ¿entiendes? ¡NATASHA! ¿QUIERO A MI HERMANO?

−Estoy aquí−trató de sonar calmado.

−Tu eres el de Natalia, quiero a Iván.

−No.

−Lo quiero.

−No.

− ¡Hazlo!

−No mientras pueda.

La sentó en contra de su voluntad, abrochándole pulseras de acero en las muñecas y pies, la obligo a agarrar con su boca un paño.

−Doctor…-

Quitó la vista de las hojas, observo detenidamente a "Natasha". Cerró los ojos cansado.

−No hay ninguna mejora en ti…perdón−saco el aparatito.

La mayoría miraba asustado el objeto, principalmente Allen (desde el suelo) y Oliver. Apretó un botón, y la chica se movía "poseída", en conclusión, electrificada. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y cayó desmayada.

− ¿Más demostraciones?

El silencio, las miradas fijas en la muchacha "monstruo". Su hermano sacó lo que ataba sus manos a la silla infernal, cuidando de que no cayera.

En todo momento, Vasska solo miraba su libro.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Regresen a sus cuartos, terminamos…por hoy−se notaba su malhumor a kilómetros.

−Dear~ yo quería divertirme más~− daba saltitos en su silla− espero _my heart_ me visite pronto−sus ojos brillaban− esta vez quiero quedarme en la habitación, no creía que tu conversación con _my girlfriend_ duraría tanto, se ve que se preocupa por mí, mi Sofía~−se dirigió a un Allen golpeado.

−Si…hablar...− si con hablar se refería a que ella lo engañaba con él desde que compartían cuarto, si, "hablaban". No era ninguna santa como la nombraba el inglés.

−Vámonos Gilen~ a _nuestro_ cuarto~−en ningún momento dejo su tono aterciopelado. El albino rodo los ojos y lo empujo hasta la puerta.

Abierta se veía a un grupo de enfermeros, entre ellos paso una joven rubia de ojos rosado. Cuando su mirada cruzó con Gilen, se sonrojo fuertemente, en cambio con Roland…desprecio reprimido.

−Los tengo que llevar a su cuarto, muchachos.

−Como digas, Erzebeth− dijo cortante, mas la chica se puso nerviosa y oculto un mechón tras su oreja.

−Vámonos, quiero compartir rato con MI Gilen− le agarró el brazo y la enfermera se mostró molesta.

−Suéltame, enfermo−se zafa del otro.

Antes de salir, se despidió con una mirada del ruso.

Oliver dio un par de pasos a la puerta, pero se detuvo bruscamente, molestando al americano.

−Avanza, idiota− ningún movimiento− ¡estas sor…! ¿Qué te pasa?−pregunta confundido.

No sonreía. El loco sonriente tenía una expresión de terror.

−Están ahí, ellas están ahí.

− ¿Quiénes?

−Hadas−tembló su voz, se escondió detrás del pelirrojo− me van a molestar de nuevo.

−Para con eso de las haditas ¿quieres?−lo empujo a la salida, mientras el inglés forcejeaba− ¡Shit, camina!

−No, ¡no! ¡Me estas entregando a ellas!−imploraba− ¡por favor, ten piedad! ¡Piedad!

Lo empujo a los brazos del enfermero asignado a ellos, un francés de mirada violácea con ojeras, barba descuidada, cabello rubio apagado. Se prohibía al grupo medico fumar, pero hacia caso omiso a esta instrucción.

−Oliver, vamos o si no te daré tu medicina−pedía desganadamente.

− ¡NO! –grito, pero este no iba dirigido al rubio− ¡déjenme! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡¿Qué les he hecho?! –de pronto se cubrió los oídos− ¡no canten esa canción! ¡Paren! ¡No es divertido, no estoy solo!

Entre el galo y otro enfermero, se lo llevaron a la habitación 23; o el hogar _Kirkland/Adams._ Allen camino tranquilo, todos se alejaron de él por miedo, formando una sonrisa interna. Amaba causar terror.

Natasha se había _ido,_ Natalia regreso. Se vio temerosa, notando sus puños enrojecidos, bajo la mirada hasta el suelo.

− ¿Salió?

−Si−respondieron Alexander y Vasska.

−Lo sospechaba−dijo para sí− que no apareciera en una semana ya era muy extraño.

Un carraspeo llamo su atención; su enfermero, Thadeus Laurinaitis, un muchacho castaño con mechones negros, aretes en la oreja y perforaciones en el labio, daban un aspecto temible. Este mostro hastía al sentirse rodeado por los brazos de la chica, sollozante.

−Perdón, perdón−decía− regreso, y era lo último que deseaba…

−Hablemos de esto en tu habitación _especial….−_ la joven seguía llorando− pues tú eres la única que merece un lugar personal, no lo digo por ser tu enfermero, es…cierto.

−Oh, Thadeus…−su expresión soñadora denotaba los sentimientos que profesaba al chico− te agradezco tu sinceridad− dio un abrazo de oso.

Así, otro par se fue, bajo la atenta mirada de un ruso.

−Vámonos Alexander− ordeno Franz, con voz arrastrada. Era un polaco de cabello rubio sucio hasta la nuca, sujeto en una coleta baja, ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y el uniforme desordenado.

−" **Otra vez bebió en el descanso"−** sin inconvenientes se paró de su asiento.

−Braginsky− llamó el doctor, más el aludido no regreso− de todos eres el que más ha mejorado, saldrás pronto.

−" **Eso no me causa alivio"−** pensó.

−Ejem, también tu Lokki−dijo un rubio de ojos rojos (mejor conocido como Thurston, el finlandés gruñón), debajo de su cuello había un tatuaje tapado por el uniforme.

−…okey…−la moneda paso a segundo plano, pero nunca lo dejo.

Salió.

El doctor se quedó a solas con Luciano. Entre ambos existía una relación difícil, pues solo Vasska conocía porque Vargas se "hospedaba" en el aquel hospital mental.

− ¿Noticias?−se atrevió a decir el italiano.

−Tu no debes saber…

− ¡Tsk!

−…si quieres que a tu hermano no le pase nada, no debes saber−termino.

−Luciano, a tu cuarto− un fornido rubio ojivioleta se aproximó al chico. Él formó una sonrisa pícara.

− _Capittano~_ sabía que querías estar a solas, pero el doc sigue presente~

−Solo levantate−ordeno, con un sonrojo pronunciado.

Se fueron, así, Vasska quedo solo, y con la pregunta de siempre después de sus reuniones…

" **¿Qué hice para que me asignaran a este montón de desquiciados?"**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En un pequeño departamento, Vasska se había sentado en un cómodo sillón (viejo, pero cómodo) de colores sucios. Frente a él, en una mesita de madera y vidrio, reposaban varios documentos, específicamente ocho; de sus pacientes.

A la izquierda, tomó uno y examino lo que decía:

 _Documento del paciente:_

 _Identificación:_

 _Nombre: Allen Adams._

 _Sexo: Masculino._

 _Edad: 18 años._

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de julio de 1997._

 _Nacionalidad: Estadounidense._

 _Razón del internamiento: Violencia._

 _Historial: internado a los 16 años, en contra de su voluntad, bajo la custodia de sus padres, George Jones y Audrey Williams. Luego de pasar por varias correccionales, lo ingresaron al hospital psiquiátrico "St. Clare" el 2013. En la entrevista con los tutores, aclaran que decidieron internarlo por casi matar a golpes a su propio hermano, Michael._

 _Estado: sin mejora._

Cerró la carpeta, devolviéndolo a su lugar.

El norteamericano era un problema, además lo exasperaba. Tenía una fuerza sorprendente y abusaba de ella, sin autocontrol, gustaba de ser golpeado y golpear hasta sangrar ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital y no en una prisión?

El siguiente era del compañero de Adams; el británico sonriente.

 _Identificación:_

 _Nombre: Oliver Kirkland._

 _Sexo: Masculino._

 _Edad: 23 años._

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de abril de 1992._

 _Nacionalidad: Inglesa._

 _Razón del internamiento: Esquizofrenia._

 _Historial: internado a los 16 años, en contra de su voluntad, bajo la custodia de sus padres, David y Elizabeth Kirkland. Empezó a sufrir trastornos a la edad de quince años. Según las palabras de la madre, "se aislaba en su cuarto, no deseaba salir. Repetía que las hadas querían dañarlo". Su familia y novia, Sofía Gonzales, lo visitan constantemente._

 _Estado: sin mejora._

Oliver…por Dios, era un caso horrible. El presentimiento de que fuera a cambiar drásticamente del chico alegre, a un monstruo, era continuo. En su segundo encuentro, el inglés tuvo una pelea verbal con Adams, terminando con varios moretones y un leve tajo en el hombro….el estadounidense por supuesto, el británico salió ileso.

El tercero era el de su paciente "preferido", un ruso serio y con el que mejor se llevaba:

 _Identificación:_

 _Nombre: Alexander Braginsky._

 _Sexo: Masculino._

 _Edad: 20 años._

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de diciembre de 1995._

 _Nacionalidad: Rusa._

 _Razón del internamiento: trastorno de identidad disociativo o síndrome de personalidad múltiple._

 _Historial: internado a los 18 años, por propia voluntad. Su única familia son su hermana Katyusha, y media hermana, Natalia. Pidió tener un cuarto especial dado a su caso. Presenta a otra personalidad que él llama "Iván". Opuesto a Alexander, Iván es infantil, aparentemente inocente, pero violenta en el menor signo de que se lleva la contraria. En sus inicios, Iván aparecía diariamente, últimamente no da su presencia._

 _Estado: Mejora desde el 2014._

Sonrió con disimulo. Conoció a Alexander cuando llegó, y lo que si cambio durante esos dos años fue "Iván". Lo conocía tan bien, que notaba que el entusiasmo de la primera vez que le dijo del progreso que conseguía, no era igual al de hoy.

La carpeta siguiente era la de su paciente femenino:

 _Identificación:_

 _Nombre: Natalia Arlovskaya._

 _Sexo: Femenino._

 _Edad: 19 años._

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de agosto de 1996._

 _Nacionalidad: Bielorrusa._

 _Razón del internamiento: trastorno de identidad disociativo o síndrome de personalidad múltiple._

 _Historial: internada a los 17 años, en contra de su voluntad. Su tutora, Katyusha Braginsky, la ingresó al demostrar un carácter violento, contrario a ella. Se describe a Natalia como una chica dulce, expresiva y tierna. A los catorce se dio a conocer a "Natasha", su otra personalidad: fría, calculadora, sádica. La otra identidad tiene una obsesión con "Iván", con intenciones incestuosas._

 _Estado: sin mejora._

¿Quién podría pensar que ella sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien?

La mayor de los Braginsky la trajo al día siguiente, cuando tuvo un altercado en su escuela: quebró los dedos de sus compañeros, les hizo cortes en la cara con un cuchillo del que no se enteró. Natalia quiso pedir perdón, pero la expulsaron ese mismo día luego de un Consejo. Entendió que era un peligro, pero Natasha no deseaba que le privaran de libertad. La sedó cuando dormía, y despertó en su "cuarto especial".

Pobre Natalia. Alexander hacia lo posible para que mejora con él.

Le vino el sueño, mas su trabajo era releer esos carpetas (no era por alardear, pero se los sabía de memoria). Abrió la carpeta continua:

 _Identificación:_

 _Nombre: Lokki Bondevik._

 _Sexo: Masculino._

 _Edad: 22 años._

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 7 de junio de 1993._

 _Nacionalidad: noruega._

 _Razón del internamiento: Depresión._

 _Historial: internado este año. En la entrevista con su familia, aclaran que se vio afectado por el accidente que se vieron involucrados él y su novio Mikkel, este último falleció en el suceso. En los dos brazos existen cicatrices de cortes, se aisló, adelgazo al peso normal. Nunca se separa de una moneda, en palabras de su hermano menor, Erick, "el amuleto de la suerte de Mikkel". Le describían con una gran actividad sexual con su pareja._

 _Estado: sin mejora._

Cada vez que leía ese expediente, no evitaba que la lástima lo invadiera. El noruego de verdad amaba a su pareja, se afectó con su defunción. Al terminar con su novio búlgaro, los dos quedaron como amigos…con roce, pero amigos. Sonaría cursi decir que quisiera sentir ese amor que le había profesado, el nórdico al otro.

Sexto documento, el del europeo más irritante y molesto del mundo:

 _Identificación:_

 _Nombre: Roland Edelstein._

 _Sexo: Masculino._

 _Edad: 20 años._

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de octubre de 1995._

 _Razón del internamiento: Episodio maníaco o Manía._

 _Nacionalidad: austriaca._

 _Historial: internado a los 13 años. Según su madre, Richelle Edelstein, su hijo se obsesionó con un vecino y compañero suyo, al nivel de espiarle y acosarlo. Por su propio bien, y después de visitas a varios psicólogos, lo ingresaron al hospital. En algún momento muestra una actitud brusca cuando invaden "lo que le pertenece". Promiscuidad_

 _Estado: sin mejora._

Ese austriaco lo perseguía hasta en sus pesadillas, con su risa estruendosa recordándole al Mozart de "Amadeus" **(1).** El castaño tenía roces con sus compañeros de habitación, y estos se dejaban por su forma "seductora" de ser (cambiaban de habitación al chico por el bien de otros), se ganó el odio de la puritana enfermera húngara, en especial al compartir cuarto con el alemán albino.

Hablando de él, era el que continuaba:

 _Identificación:_

 _Nombre: Gilen Beilschmidt._

 _Sexo: Masculino._

 _Edad: 20 años._

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de enero de 1995._

 _Nacionalidad: alemana._

 _Razón del internamiento: Rápido inicio del síndrome cerebral o Delirio._

 _Historial: ingreso por su abuelo, el director médico del Hospital psiquiátrico "St. Clare" el 2014. Dice el director Beilschmidt, que el paciente poseía una falta de percepción del estímulo externo (confundía el sonido de los pasos de su hermano con el de un asesino que venía a matarlo)._

 _Estado: sin mejora._

Se frotó el puente de la nariz, acción que hacia al perder la paciencia, estando enojado, frustrado o todas. Su juicio del Beilschmidt albino era el mismo que el de Luciano: no merecía estar ahí. Mas su trabajo era mantenerlo encerrado, o se quedaba sin trabajo.

El italiano era el último:

 _Identificación:_

 _Nombre: Luciano Vargas._

 _Sexo: Masculino._

 _Edad: 18 años._

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 17 de marzo de 1997._

 _Razón del internamiento: Narcisismo violento._

 _Historial: internado a los diecisiete, por su abuelo. Presenta ciertos puntos de exageración de su propia persona, y al llevarle la contraria reacciona con las amenazas, generalmente con armas blancas. Su única visita es su hermano gemelo, Flavio Vargas._

 _Estado: sin mejora._

Le dolía la cabeza, signo de que estaba muy cabreado. Luciano era un maldito hijo de la señora Vargas, y aun así, no merecía estar ahí. Tuvo que inventarse esa enfermedad para que fuera ingresado, era por su bien.

Tomo su libro y agregó en la carpeta de Lokki "posible esquizofrenia".

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mañana del hospital psiquiátrico "St. Clare", ¿Qué podía decirse? Incómodo para los enfermeros, un hogar para los pacientes y prisión para el resto.

Gilen salió con paso parsimonia de su habitación, bajo una mirada nada sutil de su acompañante. Camino hasta el salón donde la mayoría se reunía a ser analizados por los médicos, o sala común, como quieran llamarlo. Con elegancia se sentó en un sillón individual, mirando a la nada. Otros pacientes pasaban por su lado, se reacomodaban en sus asientos, él parecía un anciano que pensaba en nada, mas sus ideas revoloteaban en su cerebro.

Ese sillón era el indicado; no era especial como todos los enfermos, solo el que supo debía de sentarse.

¿Cómo uno se entretenía ahí? Por su parte, era deducir lo que hacían las personas por sus acciones minuciosas.

Por ejemplo, a las 10:00 A.M se abría el horario de visitas, justo, cinco minutos después, Sofía daba su aparición, con un vestido blanco corto por encima de la rodilla, su pelo tomado en una trenza maría que caía en el lado derecho, chaqueta de mezclilla azul, labios rojos carmín, y botines cafés. Oliver salía a su encuentro, abrazándola y dándole leves besos en ambas mejillas. Fingía que escuchaba el parloteo incesante de su pareja, mas en realidad su mirada se desviaba al otro integrante de la habitación 23, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. La chica pedía lo más amable posible si quisiera ir a buscar ese café que tanto le gustaba.

−" **No nos permiten tomar algo que no sea agua con medicina"−** se limitaba a pensar.

El de ojos turquesa amplio su sonrisa, con un "of course~" se fue, daba saltitos para encontrarse con un francés que le ayudaría (quizás no). La mujer se acercó silenciosamente hasta llegar junto al estadounidense. Gilen recordó que al chico le gustaba de coquetear con las enfermeras con su actitud de "villano", pero su preferida era la novia de su compañero. Él rodeo con su brazo fuerte la cintura de la chica, acercándola a su cuerpo. Por esa hora los del grupo médico no pasaban mucho, y los dos aprovecharon, entraron y cerraron la puerta con cerrojo.

Gilen busco otra persona, haciendo caso omiso al sonido de la habitación 23. Erzebeth, su enfermera asignada se aproximó, cohibida.

−Tu medicina− dice con su dulce voz.

No era un secreto para el hombre los sentimientos de la joven hacia él, desde el primer día lo supuso, faltaron meses para afirmarlo.

−Espera, nuevita~−agh, ¿Roland debía perseguirlo como si fuera un perro?− yo se lo daré− tomo bruscamente de las manos de la chica el medicamento, quien lo miro ceñuda. Eligio una al azar, acorto la distancia entre ambas cara interponiendo la pastilla entre ambas bocas− anda~ ve por tu medicina~…

−Enfermo− musito firme. Desvió la cara, escucho el resoplido del austriaco, un "tú te lo pierdes~", y los pasos alejándose de él. –Erzebeth, pásamelos, los tomare, no te preocupes− ella obedeció.

Regresando a sus observaciones, Lokki aparecía en el salón a las 10:32 A.M, como indicaba el reloj de la pared. Había llorado, sus ojos cristalizados y rojizos son la evidencia. Se tumbó en otro sillón, saco su moneda, apretó el labio, aguándose su vista más que antes.

No soportaría ver los lloriqueos.

Las 10:45 A.M, ese par no parecía entender que sí hacían ruido Oliver sospecharía cuando regresará. Cerró los parpados, cansado, aguantándose las ganas de abrir la puerta 23, gritarles que se callaran sin importar que estuvieran en plena faena.

−Ellos no saben lo que es la discreción ¿eh?− Alexander se situó en el sillón continuo al suyo. El eslavo tomo el silencio como una afirmación− Algún día Oliver los descubrirá,...o lo ha hecho y se hace el tonto.

−De haberlos descubierto, los hubiera matado.

−Cierto...y por fin hablas−da una media sonrisa.

− ¡Hmph!−se quedaron en silencio− te darán de alta pronto− esa frase no sonó como pregunta, sino como afirmación.

−Me preocupa Natalia, Natasha no la dejará aunque ella luche.

−Lo siento−el pelinegro se levantó.

−No te disculpes Gilen, es más, no tengo ganas de irme…−el alemán lo miro sorprendido− dos años cambian a las personas, uno nunca volverá a ser el mismo que fue hace un año, cambian las aspiraciones y sueños durante ese tiempo.

−Muy filosófico para Alexander.

−No digas que dije eso a nadie−se fue a su habitación.

−Eso si es de Alexander.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¿No hay noticias de Flavio?−pregunto el italiano.

−Lo vieron en Madrid, España, junto con su guardaespaldas.

−El tonto de mi hermano mayor no sospecha que está en peligro ¿verdad?−el rumano negó con la cabeza−estúpido, la idea de meterme aquí era protegerlo.

−Lo haces, él fue obligado a tener un perfil bajo por tu abuelo. Tú, en cambio, haciéndoles creer que estabas loco, te vieron como un inútil.

−Todo lo hago por él, todo lo hago por él….−susurraba para sí.

−No estás solo, Gilen es el mismo caso. Los negocios de director Beilschmidt también están implicados, obligo a su nieto mayor a hacerse pasar por un demente, y al menor a trabajar en el hospital.

−Lo hago por él, por él…-

−Tener que ponerte entre los peores casos, destruye tu vida por completo…-

− ¿Y cómo Braginsky puede irse?−lo miró enojado− él si está mal de la cabeza−siseo.

−Lo estaba, Iván se fue.

−No para siempre−se yergue en su asiento− lo dejan libre porque es un caso perdido, y a los casos perdidos como él hay que "reembolsarlos".

El doctor se levantó, fulminando al de ojos fucsia, largándose del cuarto.

Luciano acomodó su silla frente a la ventana, viendo como un auto en el portal del lugar esperaba por el ruso, con sus maletas y un abrigo. Escuchó como "Natasha" hacia escandalo desde la sección de mujeres.

− ¡No puede irse! ¡NO PUEDE IRSE! ¡IVÁN ME QUIERE, SE QUIERE CASAR CONMIGO! ¡NO!

−Agh−suspiro cansado− adiós Alexander−susurró, al ver como se iba el vehículo del hospital− nos veremos…nunca.

El chico se reprimió mentalmente. Era de una familia rica en la península de Italia, su abuelo es importante en Europa, y temido ¿saben porque? Es el líder de la mafia italiana. Le iba a heredar el puesto, pero siendo un tonto adolescente hormonal se metió en GRANDES problemas, poniendo en peligro a su abuelo y su hermano. Y no solo él, el señor Beilschmidt también. Remo Vargas pensó que si se hacía pasar por un loco, quienes lo perseguían desistirían. Así fue. Con los germanos, el mayor hizo el sacrificio.

Renunciaron a su vida.

−" **Todos están locos** −pensó− **¿A quién se le ocurre meter a su nieto en un manicomio? ¿A quién se le ocurre internarse estando cuerdo? ¿A quién se le ocurre irse sabiendo que una vez aquí, no puede pertenecer afuera? ¿A quién se le ocurre poner en peligro su trabajo por unos falsos enfermos?"** –la respuesta era clara− solo los dementes pueden sobrevivir a este mundo…por suerte, yo lo estoy.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sin tiene dudas (en cuanto al fic o a los personajes) pregunten por inbox.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)=** referencia al personaje de Mozart en "Amadeus" (película) y la escandalosa risa del personaje.

Espero Reviews de su parte.

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Como hubo personas que me pidieron que continúe este one-shoot, así será, y este es el segundo capítulo del fic.

Hay algunos que se preguntan ¿Qué país era Sofía? Pues la respuesta es que ella es el 2p de mi OC' de Chile.

Agradezco a todos los que me comentaron y pusieron en favoritos a _"Dementes",_ muchas gracias~

Y de esa manera, empezamos con el capítulo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dos semanas pasaron desde la partida de Alexander al mundo exterior, y las cosas cambiaron solo para quienes lo conocían.

En la sección de mujeres, la rubia estaba recluida en su "habitación especial" por su propia voluntad, temblando y encogida sobre sí misma. Miraba con miedo el blanco cuarto, pero en especial, un espejo que había insistido que desapareciera de ahí.

 **−"Nunca me hacen caso"−** pensó **−"siempre que les pido con toda la cortesía que me enseñaron, que se deshagan del espejo, hacen caso omiso"−** suspiro frustrada **−"pero… ¿y si Natasha…?"−** rápidamente deshizo esa idea de su mente con un auto cachetada− ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir? No quiero que salga otra vez….−se sobó la zona enrojecida por su propia mano− auch…

Paro de temblar y camino por la pequeña habitación, mirando el suelo, con miedo de encontrarse con ese pedazo de cristal del tamaño de su cuerpo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las cosas no eran diferentes para Gilen, quien leía un libro que tomo "prestado" de los enfermeros.

−Gilen~−fue la voz del castaño, causando un suspiro en el otro − ¿Por qué tan cerrado, eh, mi Gilen?−dijo con ese tono que molestaba al albino.

Este solo recibió el silencio del más alto, y resopló, frustrado.

− ¿Me ignoraras?−la respuesta era obvia−no entiendo porque siempre haces eso~ digo, quizá…quizá porque algo ronda tu mente ¡no! Es un alguien− cuanto más avanzaban sus suposiciones, el tono meloso perdía efecto− ¿Se trata de Alexander?

−No.

− ¡Se trata de él!−ignoró la negativa, llegando a la cama de su compañero− ¡de ese malnacido!

−No te atrevas a llamarlo así−siseó, chocando miradas.

− ¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?!− inquirió, tomándolo de los hombros.

−Mi amistad y mi respeto−espetó con veneno.

− ¡Yo podría tenerlo!−apretó su agarre.

−Nunca de haré amigo de un "algo" que se entrega fácilmente…de un intento de prostituta−insulto indiferente.

− ¡Pues…quizá Alexander tenga toda esa mierda!−gritó enterrando sus uñas, con mirada dolida− ¡pero él no tiene esto!

Sin poder preverlo, Roland lo besó en contra de su voluntad, presionándolo en contra del respaldo de la cama. El castaño le mordió el labio, enojado por no ver respuesta, empeorando al ver que este no habría su boca, permitiendo que solo le sangrara el labio. El albino lo empujó, dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

−Me vuelves a besar−jadeó− y te dejaré en la habitación 23 como presa…prostituta.

El ojirrojo se tocó el área dañada, y comenzó a reír de esa forma peculiar. Su risa alarmó a los enfermeros, quienes atendieron las heridas de ambos.

Gilen durmió sintiendo esa lunática risa, una que escondía el dolor del austriaco.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vasska caminaba por el pasillo, iba a la habitación de su no-loco menos favorito. Abrió la puerta, esperando no encontrarse con la misma situación de la última vez: Luciano se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de Lutz, con el primero pasando una mano por debajo del uniforme del enfermero, y este tomándolo de la cintura. Notando su presencia, el germano se quitó de encima al italiano, excusándose de que la culpa era del de ojos fucsia y no suya.

 **−"Si, claro, y yo nací ayer"−** había pensado esa vez. Agradeció mentalmente, que ahora, el del rulo estuviera solo−Vine con información de Flavio.

−Entra antes de que alguien te escuche.

Cerró la puerta, sentándose en la única silla del cuarto. Luciano tenía su mirada puesta en él−¿y bien?−el rumano sacó de su carpeta un papel, el cual desdobló y empezó a leer.

−Dejó España hace diez días, por poco lo atrapan. Ahora está en Holanda, con su siempre leal guardaespaldas, viviendo con Govert Van Der Hoeven **(1),** amigo de Flavio−citó.

−Espera, ¿dijiste Govert Van Der Hoeven?−el doctor asintió, sin entender. El castaño rojizo se levantó de su cama y golpeo con fuerza la pared− ¡Demonios, ese grandísimo idiota!

− ¿A quién te refieres?− dice impasible.

−Al estúpido de Flavio− apretó los dientes− él es tan…tan ¡ingenuo!

−Ser ingenuo puede tomarse de buena o mala manera−el paciente lo miró asesinamente− supongo que es de la mala.

−Flavio jamás nota cuando alguien se lo come con la mirada, yo sí−se tiró a la cama− Govert es el peor de todos sus "admiradores", se hizo su amigo, y aprovechará esto para tirárselo− desquito su ira con la almohada.

−…Pensé que era un traidor o algo así, ¡no que tus celos de hermano tenían que ver!− alzó la voz, sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien de afuera lo escuchará.

−Puede serlo, ¡quiere tirarse a mi hermano y luego entregarlo a alguno de los enemigos de mi familia!

−Su guardaespaldas lo protegerá –se masajeaba las sienes.

− ¿Quién es ese guardaespaldas? ¡Porque Flavio, el viejo y tú, confían tanto en él?−preguntaba cada vez más molesto. El medico saco de su propia carpeta, una ficha.

−Andrés Fernández Carriedo, de nacionalidad española. Estuvo bajo la custodia de Vargas desde el asesinato de sus padres por parte de la mafia holandesa, a la edad de diez años. Debido a su puntería certera, está preparado para cualquier situación. Con 16 años, fue el guardaespaldas de Remo Vargas (su anterior protegido). A la edad de 20 años, asumió el cargo de proteger a Flavio Vargas−leyó.

− ¿Andrés?−dijo incrédulo− no lo creo, ¿el limón agrio de Andrés cuida de mi hermano?

−Tu abuelo lo considero de fiar, y tu igual deberías. Tu hermano lo aprecia−dice antes de retirarse−si él se va de Holanda, te avisaré.

Se fue de la habitación, soltando un gran suspiro. Le dolía la cabeza tan solo hablar con ese chico paranoico.

 **−"…Andrés quiere tirárselo, siempre lo ha querido"−** piensa con el ceño fruncido. La almohada amortiguo el grito frustrado del joven.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Kirkland−llamó François desde la puerta−han…-

−No me gusta que me llames por mi apellido, _honey~_ −se quejó el inglés−me hace sentir muy distante contigo, _my friend~._

−Como sea−resopló− han venido a visitarte− anuncia.

 _− ¿My lady?_ ¿Mi Sofía?−pregunto con sus ojos brillando de la emoción. Detrás de él, Allen sonrió involuntariamente.

−No−dice mirando de reojo al estadounidense−es tu familia.

Apenas dijo eso, el pelirosa salió, soltando chillidos. El chasquido de dientes del americano no pasó desapercibido para el francés.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas que fuera alguien más?−dijo mirándolo reprobatoriamente, el pelirrojo sonrió con burla. El galo miró por sobre su hombro, cuidando que ninguna persona se acercará, y cerró la puerta− escucha imbécil, sé que Oliver es la cosa más insoportable del mundo, es un dolor de cabeza, además de que siempre está diciendo que es acosado por esas "hadas" suyas, pero oye esto; si él sale lastimado, olvidare que soy tu enfermero y que tú estás bajo mi cargo, y haré que mueras electrocutado como el pedazo de mierda que eres− amenazó, con su cigarrillo casi acabado en su boca.

Por un momento, Allen se mostró asustado con la sola mención de "electrocutar", pero pudo mantenerse y sonreír con cinismo.

− ¿Me amenazas a mí? Sabes que mi fuerza es mayor que la tuya. Y a nadie le importará que el cadáver de un enfermero se encuentre lleno de golpes mortales, a nadie−rio−y segundo; ¿es solo a mí a quien debes amenazar?

El galo apretó el cigarro en su boca, cayendo el resto en el suelo. Salió dando un portazo, con la risa burlona del ojirrojo alejándose de él. Estaba molesto, porque, a su pesar, el estadounidense tenía razón: no era el único en todo ese lío.

Oliver buscaba con la mirada a sus consanguíneos, pasando entre medio de los demás pacientes y enfermeros. No veía con quienes se topaba, hasta escuchar un quejido y un golpe, volteándose hacia esa persona.

−Perdón Lokki~ no quería empujarte~−dijo con una sonrisa apenada. Intentó acercarse.

−Déjame…−musito en el suelo.

−But Lokki~, te hiciste daño−trato de ayudarlo, pero el nórdico lo evadió.

−Déjame en el suelo, por favor−pidió con voz temblorosa−no quiero tu compasión…no quiero la compasión de nadie−empezó a sollozar−déjame en el frío suelo…

Los turquesas de Oliver, se mostraron tristes ante esa visión, en contra de lo que su mente decía, se alejó del chico.

Una voz cambio su estado de ánimo.

−Oliver~, hermanito~−lo abrazó un joven de cabello pelirosa oscuro y ojos celestes. Dos chicos más bajos, pecosos, rubios, le seguían, ambos parecían asustados. Un hombre de rubio cobrizo, mirada azul sería. Los cuatro tenían en común unas frondosas cejas.

− ¡Allistor **(2)**!−correspondió el gesto− ¡te extraño, hermanito mayor~!−fue hacia los gemelos **(3),** pero estos retrocedieron. Su sonrisa se congeló− ¿q-que sucede? ¿Algo malo?−estos negaron la cabeza, temblando− ¿están asustados? No teman, como su hermano, yo los protegeré−por un segundo, ellos se vieron tranquilos−…las hadas no los dañaran, los protegeré con mi vida− los dos lo observaron con temor. Sin haberlo saludado, habían salido disparados a la salida.

−Mocoso−lo llamó el de pelo cobrizo− te pediré que esta vez no los persigas.

−…Si, Deian **(4) −** dijo cabizbajo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lokki aún se encontraba tirado, algunos pacientes lo pasaban a llevar, e incluso lo pisaban. Mas el dolor de las pisadas, no era nada.

−No siento nada…no siento nada más que un dolor en mi pecho…la culpa es el dolor−susurraba−…Mikkel…Mikkel…−decía como un disco rayado, con un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos…

 _…y al abrirlos se encontraba en una cama de hospital, con una bata común de los hospitales. Intento levantarse, pero un gran dolor lo detuvo. Su mano derecha fue hacia una parte de su cabeza, que se encontraba vendada. Miró hacia ambos lados de la cama, viendo a su hermano menor y a sus padres, preocupados._

 _Faltaba alguien._

 _− ¿Dónde está Mikkel?−pregunto automáticamente. Nadie respondió− ¿Dónde está?, ¡¿Dónde está mi novio?!−inquirió con temor._

 _Se sacó todos los cables, forcejeando contra su familia y los del equipo médico._

 _Afuera, en el pasillo, se sostuvo de la pared, tratando de no caer. En una puerta recitaba "Mikkel Køhler", sacándole un peso de encima. Atravesó el pórtico, esperando ver al rubio sonreírle de esa tierna e inocente manera que lo había enamorado, que le diría "me preocupaba que no vinieras, me asuste, me imagine lo peor", y lo abrazaría para permanecer juntos…_

 _Pero en su lugar…había una enfermera cubriendo el cuerpo de alguien._

 _No aceptaba que fuera su Mikkel…se acercó lo más veloz posible, sin hacerle caso a la enfermera, le quito el cubierto a quien estuviese ahí…_

 _Mikkel…era Mikkel…_

 _Lo tocó, estaba frio._

 _−No…no…−se negaba−…no… ¡no, NO, NO, NO!−gritaba, advirtiendo a los del pasillo y su familia. Abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de su danés, deseando entregarle calor, que regresará con él− ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡MIKKEL, MIKKEL, NO! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡TE AMO, TE AMO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO YO?, ¿POR QUÉ NO YO?!−sus lágrimas se unían a los gritos desgarradores que salían de su garganta._

 _Lo forzaron a soltar a su amado, pero antes de eso, tomó del buro al lado de la cama una moneda,…la que su pareja guardaba en un bolsillo de su camisa…él fue lo último que vio antes de ver todo negro._

Sus ojos se toparon con los rojos de Thurston, que con un sequito del personal, trataban de manejarlo.

Se encontraba gritando lo mismo que había dicho esa vez.

− ¡Contrólate, Lokki!−rugió el finlandesa, inyectándole una jeringa en el brazo.

Los gritos cesaron, quedándose dormido.

−Llévenlo a su habitación−ordenó. Le hicieron caso sin vacilar−Por suerte, nunca soltó la moneda, o debería dejarlo en una silla "especial" para que no se descontrole.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En un departamento, se encontraba una mujer de pelo corto rubio cenizo descabellado, dormida sobre un sillón rojo. El sonido de la puerta abrirse la despertó, quejándose por lo bajo. La persona que entró, rodó los ojos, y se acomodó la bufanda; era Alexander.

−Carajo, ¿puedes ser menos ruidoso?−dijo con voz pastosa.

−No es mi culpa que te la hayas pasado de fiesta en fiesta desde que te despidieron−dijo Alexander, dirigiéndose a lo que era la cocina.

− ¿Qué hacías afuera?−no podía regresar al sueño, así que, sin más remedio, se levantó lentamente.

−Al supermercado−respondió, metiendo lo que compró en su refrigerador.

− ¿De verdad? No debes−dijo refunfuñando.

−Mi "queridísima" hermana, Katyusha, si yo no hago algo en esta pocilga, tú no haces nada−acuso con su tono monótono. Ella chasqueo con la boca.

Durante el silencio, el ruso recordó lo que le sucedió haciendo las compras: estaba buscando el café que su hermana necesitaría para mejorar su estado después de la resaca, cuando chocó con una persona, a la que él reconoció como un antiguo compañero de su clase, todo el ciclo escolar, podría decirse que se conocían como mejores amigos. Pero cuando se miraron a los ojos…este no cambio de expresión, no supo reconocerlo. Paso a su lado, como si fuera una persona cualquiera.

 **−"Ya no soy el mismo Alexander de la escuela−** pensó **− soy el Alexander que salió de un hospital psiquiátrico. Con razón, él no me reconoció".**

− ¿En qué piensas, tonto?−Katyusha bebía su café.

−En que…quisiera visitar a Natalia−la ucraniana casi escupe de su taza. Enarcó una ceja− no hay nada de malo, y sabiendo cómo es ella, ya habrá inundado de lágrimas el hospital.

−No, no pienso regresar a ese sitio−denegó.

−Eso lo debería decir yo…−susurró para sí−ella necesita que alguien le acompañe.

−Para eso tiene a los enfermeros.

−Créeme, lo que menos hacen ellos, es acompañarte como "amigos"−rememoró− Thadeus no es la excepción, aunque Natalia le haga ojitos, él solo se preocupa de que controlar a Natasha−dijo con fastidio−necesita de nosotros. Esta sola, no hay nadie que en verdad la quiera acompañar.

− ¿Y ese amigo tuyo? ¿Gilen se llamaba?−intento hacer memoria.

−Él la aprecia, pero no permiten que estén juntos si no es familia nuestra. Solo lo haría en las sesiones.

−Entonces cásate con él, para que la pueda cuidar−bromeó.

−…no digas esas cosas.

−Alexander, no quiero acercarme a ella, puede que se convierta en ese monstruo cuando la visitemos.

−Entonces es por eso en verdad−dijo enojado, escondiéndolo en su faceta fría−Natasha es fuerte y Natalia débil comparada con ella, pero no ayudamos nada estando lejos−razonó−Si yo pude mejorar, y eso que estuve entre los ocho peores, NUESTRA hermana también.

−Eres un caso especial, tuve que sedarla a ella para llevarla al manicomio. Visítala tú, tengo cosas importantes que hacer−dijo, yéndose a su cuarto con la taza casi helada de café.

 **−"¿Cómo salir a fiestas? Sí, eso es más importante que tu hermana menor"−** pensó con sarcasmo.

−Ah, y no vuelvas a salir. Ya es raro que cada dos por tres la gente me esté preguntando si está bien que vivas conmigo−dijo desde el otro lado del departamento.

−Eres una hermana ejemplar, no quieres que empeore tu reputación peor de lo que esta−inicio, otra vez, sarcástico− _"la alcohólica del edificio tiene un hermano que salió de un manicomio"._

Ella bufó, evitando pelearse con el más alto.

 **−"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el hospital y esto? En ambos lugares estoy confinado−** el hombre cogía uno de los pocos libros que la ucraniana poseía **−, pero allá...me sentía normal".**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El doctor Lupei estaba en su oficina, actualizando los documentos de sus siete pacientes.

−Natasha sale más frecuente desde la ausencia de "Iván" y Alexander−escribió en el de la bielorrusa−Kirkland…−suspira frotándose el puente de la nariz− está más furioso desde la visita de sus hermanos. Bondevick, recibió su primera descarga al tener un ataque con la mención de su fallecida pareja "gracias Allen"−agradeció sarcástico− y por primera vez dice abiertamente haber visto un "troll" en la habitación…vas de mal en peor−se pasó una mano por el pelo−Edelstein se muestra un poco depresivo, pero ha mejorado en cuanto a que sus acosos han disminuido "de seguro Gilen tuvo que ver"−pensó− Jones, Vargas y Beilschmidt se han mantenido−termino con fastidio, más por el estadounidense que por los otros dos.

Apenas termino de guardar los documentos, un suave toque de la puerta lo llamó.

−Pase−dijo secamente.

Erzebeth se asomó con timidez, entrando con inseguridad a la oficina del médico. El rumano espero en silencio que ella hablará, pero parecía que le hubieran comido la lengua. Con un suspiro y cara de hastío, le habló.

−Si solo viniste para quedarte ahí y no decirme nada, entonces, por favor, retírate−dijo lo más cortés posible.

−N-No doctor, e-es que vengo a avisarle que un nuevo doctor, va-a a trabajar con usted−hablo atropelladamente. Se cohibió al ver la vena de molestia en el hombre.

− ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para tratar a mis pacientes?−cuestionó. La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

− ¡N-No! Pa-parece que quieren q-que tenga apoyo−intentaba no dejarse intimidad por la forma en que el rumano quería asesinarla con la mirada.

− ¡Hmph! Como sea−decía, mientras en el interior quería asesinar al director; era obvio que el germano asignó al médico con él.

−S-Se encuentra… aquí, de-detrás de la puerta−hablo en un hilo de voz, esperando lo peor.

El lápiz que el doctor había cogido se partió a la mitad, apretando ambos puños. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, tratando que lo poca cordura que le quedaba le ayudara a mantenerse frente al desconocido.

−Hazlo pasar−la joven húngara tembló, corriendo a abrir la puerta, mostrando a un hombre de rasgos asiáticos, ojos rasgados color marrón, pelinegro hasta la nuca.

−Doctor Vasska Lupei−afirmó con un acento oriental. El europeo asintió, con Erzebeth tratando de mantener la compostura, y no huir, aún con la tensión formándose por parte del ojiazul− me presento, soy el Doctor Yang Wang **(5),** un placer−se presentó con formalidad, sin ocultar, ante los ojos del otro, una pizca de diversión en su mirada.

−El placer es mío−se forzó a decir.

El presentimiento de que ese medico solo empeoraría las cosas, nació apenas cruzaron miradas.

 **−"Esto no me da buena espina".**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aclarando puntos:

 **(1)=** 2p Holanda.

 **(2)=** 2p Escocia.

 **(3)=** 2p Irlanda's.

 **(4)=** 2p Gales.

 **(5)=** 2p China.

Comenten esta historia, pasen por mis otros fics y también comenten en ellos~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Lamento la tardanza, pero en verdad me he concentrado para poder sacar un capítulo de mis fics a continuar. Si ven que lo que resta de semana he actualizado otros fics, espero los puedan leer.

El capítulo, querida Meri, gracias por tu empujón **(do you now what i mean~).** Y va dedicado a la seguidora que odia que haya matado a 2p! Den; espero te guste~

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos **(solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

- _Cursiva:_ cartas, canciones, etc.

Disclaimer: "Hetalia Axis Powers" no me pertenece, sino al grande de Hidekaz Himaruya~ a excepción de un personaje dentro del fic **(Sofía).**

 **¡Que comience la lectura!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _"_ _Siempre resulta difícil hablar, pensar o respirar en determinados momentos; sobre todo cuando hay tantos recuerdos latentes detrás de cada palabra, de cada mirada, de cada contacto…_ _"_

 _-"La Historia del Loco", John Katzenbach._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yang Wang se pasea por delante de todas las habitaciones, la sala de descanso de los trabajadores y los estudios de algunos doctores. Eso inquietaba a cada persona que lograba sentir su mirada. Nadie entendía como ese hombre llegó al hospital. Apareció de la nada en el estudio de Popescu, y ya.

Tenía una actitud que ponía de los nervios a pacientes y enfermeros. Tan tranquilo, sus ojos observadores de cada detalle…escondían un caos, una bomba atómica por explotar y afectar al hospital de St. Clare.

O al menos, así lo veía Luciano.

No le importaba tanto como trataba al resto, sino como lo afectaría a **él.**

−Quiero que se vaya−espetó al ser visitado por su doctor asignado.

−Claro su alteza, ¿y quiere que le ponga sangre en vez de salsa a su pasta la próxima vez?

−Adoro tu sarcasmo, pero no es ocasión para usarlo.

−¿Y qué esperabas?−preguntó con el ceño fruncido−¡Solo soy un doctor más! De no ser por el caso de Gilen y el tuyo, me podrían echar si quisieran.

−¿Por qué?

−No tener cambios con ustedes siete, tiene sus consecuencias−se acomoda en su asiento.

−Soy un caso eterno−"literalmente", pensó con desagrado−Pero volviendo al tema del doctor extraño…

−No puedo hacer nada. Punto−determinó el rumano.

−Sabes, para estas cosas podría hablar con Lutz.

−No lo uses para que él le pida al director que remueva a Wang−amenazó−o verás…-

−De hecho, no era para ese "fin"−la forma en que pronunció esa última palabra, junto con la sonrisa y mirada pícara, provocaron que al doctor le hirviera la sangre. Entendió que habló de más−Pero gracias por la sugerencia~

−Idiota−se levantó de su silla y se apresuró en salir−más tarde te traeré noticias de Flavio y Andrés.

Cerró de un portazo (como era su costumbre) dejando al italiano ideando un plan, en el que cierto rubio tendría que ver, y tal vez…solo tal vez…ambos saldrían beneficiados.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Déjame salir._

−No.

 _Que me dejes salir._

−N-Nunca.

 _Atenté a las consecuencias, princesa._

Con esa frase, Natalia se quedó sudando frío sobre su cama. Las sábanas las fue soltando lentamente. Sentía que así no podría entregarse a Natasha. Pero ese "atenté a las consecuencias" no profetizaba nada bueno.

Demasiada ausencia de Natasha, y en un momento, aparece de nuevo, pidiendo el control. Prefirió enfrentarla sola, y no llamar a Thadeus (el pobrecito debía quedarse todas las noches velando por ella, era un gesto demasiado dulce que provocaba que su corazón saltará dentro de su pecho). Fue una conversación/discusión que duró siglos para la bielorrusa. E incluso al terminar, sabía que ese no era el punto final, sino el augurio de algo más grande y peligroso.

Porque, comparándose con Natasha, su otra personalidad era así: grande y poderosa.

Desearía poder ser como ella…quitando el peligro. Ser fuerte, no dejarse intimidar, poder defenderse.

Entonces, recordó que así se sentía, en su escuela anterior, antes de ser internada.

Estaba sola, sus antiguas amistades fueron a otros colegios mientras ella se enfrentaba a una nueva institución. Era el juguete perfecto para los matones y chicas nada lindas. A sus catorce años, inocentemente, creía que siendo buena persona y complaciendo al resto, se ganaría su amistad. Pero no…solo se convirtió en una marioneta más.

No encontraba apoyo en Katya, ésta apenas la veía notaba desprecio. La razón: ser la hija ilegítima de un amorío de su padre, quien la acogió cuando la madre de ella falleció. Después de llegar, la madre de Alexander y Katyusha se fue, por no soportar la idea de convivir con el resultado de la infidelidad de su marido.

La desgracia continuo al accidente que dejó huérfanos a los hermanos Braginsky –Arlovskaya.

La ucraniana dejó la escuela para, supuestamente, mantener a sus hermanos menores. Tiempo más tarde, Alexander descubrió que el dinero que ella tenía, la mayor parte, era para alcoholizarse en su habitación, maldiciendo a la más joven de los hermanos y a su hermano de sangre por no despreciarla como ella hacía.

Alexander no la odiaba. Junto con su padre, fueron quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. La protegía a todo costo, incluso de los insultos de Katya. Tener un empleo de medio tiempo, para poder ayudarla en la Escuela.

Era el hombro en el que se apoyaba para llorar cuando las chicas tiraban su mochila al rio, o cuando tiraban basura sobre ella en medio del almuerzo. Lloraba, y Alexander nunca pidió explicaciones.

Era el mejor hermano que podía tener una chica.

Fue entonces, que una noche, se notó el cambio, al ver como sus ojos eran distintos, parecían…menos maduros pero más locos…con una infantil diversión en su sonrisa.

Algo en su interior se agitó, y otra voz se emocionó de verlo así. Pero a Natalia le aterró.

Su hermano empezó a ausentarse, y sus ausencias provocaban que la jovencita quedara desolada.

Entonces la escuchó a ella:

 _Yo lo quiero−_ era diferente a la voz de su consciencia, era áspera, pero firme. Como un soldado que no se rinde a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte _−Lo queremos, Natalia. Lo necesitamos con nosotras._

−¿"Queremos"? ¿"Necesitamos"? ¿Quién eres?−pregunta en un susurro, en medio de su cama, despierta.

 _Soy quien deberías ser, Natalia. Alguien que se defienda, que no necesite de otra persona. Que pueda devolverle el cariño a mi hermano, el amor que merece recibir_ −y mientras más hablaba, más convencía a la niña de lo que debía hacer _−…solo déjame salir, y todo se resolverá._

Creyó ciegamente en las intenciones de esa voz. Pero antes de que el peso del sueño se la llevará, preguntó−¿y cómo te puedo llamar?

 _Recuerda el nombre de la muñeca que Katya destripó apenas llegaste a esta casa…-_

−Natasha−susurró−te llamas Natasha−y entonces no recordó más…no hasta las doce del día.

Vio el resultado de dejar salir a Natasha; los bravucones no aparecieron para molestarla, y las chicas que la seguían en insultos le abrieron paso cuando se iba a casa. No supo que hizo "ella", pero lo agradecía con creces.

Parecía que su vida social iba bien, y en casa Katya seguía igual, pero eso era lo de menos.

Era normal…hasta que Natasha tuvo una petición.

− _Quiero ver a tu hermano_ −dictó.

−¿Por qué?

− _¿No lo ves? Si yo y tú compartimos casi todo…él también…-_ no fue necesario terminar la frase. La bielorrusa se emocionó.

−¡También tienes un hermano! ¿Significa que con Katya tendrás otra hermana? Que emoción, quiero conocerlos…-decía, siendo silenciada por Natasha, quien insistió en ver a su hermano.

Tal vez uno de los peores errores que pudo cometer, o que el destino puso ante ella.

Porque…¿Qué será otra cosa además del destino, el haberse encontrado a Alexander con su otra faceta, mientras dejaba libre a Natasha?

Cuando se le cedió el control, Iván (el otro yo de su hermano) la miraba de un modo que nunca espero: atemorizado.

No quiso saber que hizo, pero las marcas de fuerza en la puerta fueron un indicio.

Natasha dejó de pedirle permiso, y la controlaba. Tenía lagunas mentales en donde la otra dejaba estragos con quien se topara.

El detonante fue luego de cumplir diecisiete, cuando Alexander (y con él, Iván) se internó voluntariamente al Hospital Psiquiátrico St. Clare. Se sintió más sola que nunca, y al mismo tiempo expuesta. Pero Natasha se vio más afectada, pues escuchaba en su mente como gritaba implorando el retorno de su hermano, con el que, de pronto, sentía algo más que un cariño fraterno.

Natalia se vio asqueada de saber que esa otra persona amaba a Iván con una locura temible.

La superaba en todo, y eso se vio el día en que, una chica (no recuerda quien era) insinuaba que su hermano se pudriría en el Hospital, como un enfermo más, y sería enterrado en una tumba si nombre.

De ahí, todo se volvió oscuro, pero supo que Natasha no lo soportaba más.

Al volver en sí, notó horrorizada sus manos con sangre que no era suya. Ante ella, un grupo arrinconado de alumnos, con marcas de cortes donde se formarían cicatrices. Vio su mano derecha, y soltó el cuchillo, como si éste quemará.

Musitó varios _"perdónenme, perdónenla, perdónennos",_ mientras la policía entraba y la apresaba.

No tuvo ni voz ni voto, los del Consejo decidieron expulsar para que no se repitiera tal acto violento. Y no los culpaba, ella se despreciaba…no, despreciaba a Natasha por lo que hizo, y a sí misma por confiar.

Cuando Katyusha dijo que la llevaría sí o sí al mismo Hospital donde su hermano residía, pensaba no poner ninguna oposición. Pero obviamente, "ella" no. Fue su primera discusión fuerte, donde buscaban tener el control.

Agradecía haber sido sedada por su hermana, fue el tiempo que necesito para decirle que ahí se encontraba Iván.

Al despertar, estaba en lo que, podría ser, el cuarto en el que viviría el resto de su vida.

Cada vez prefería mantenerse despierta, pues, en sueños, podía ver a Natasha como otra persona. Era como un espejo, sin embargo tenían sus diferencias. Y cada noche, salía perdiendo contra ella. Más desde que Alexander/Iván se fueron.

Sufría, esperando poder, esta vez, no necesitar de nadie para ser rescatada.

−Natasha…las consecuencias caerán sobre mí−determinó−no permitiré que dañes a otra persona…no…no más−y rompió a llorar.

Fue lo único que escuchó Thadeus lo que resto de la noche.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lokki apareció frente a la puerta del dormitorio 23, acompañado de Thurston. Debido al incidente en donde fue sedado por su ataque de histeria, el enfermero no lo dejaba solo.

Tocó la puerta, siendo recibido por el inglés de ojos celestes.

−¡Lokki, _my friend~!_ ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde morada?−pregunto, como si el noruego fuera de visita a una cabaña hogareña en lugar de un dormitorio de hospital.

−Lunático−escuchó decir a Allen, quien se encontraba detrás de Oliver, haciendo flexiones−dile que si piensa cortarse las venas que no sea en mi espacio.

−De hecho−interrumpió lo que sería el regaño del bretón para con su compañero−necesito hablar contigo…a solas…−dijo mirando de soslayo al estadounidense.

− _Well,_ no hay problema, pero espero seas preciso, _honey~_ mi novia viene hoy~−para extrañeza de los presentes, Allen dejó de hacer ejercicio, y pareció algo preocupado por su propio hedor− _Honey, are you alright?_

− _Yeah, yeah_ …es−miró con fingida tranquilidad hacia cualquier otro lado donde no topara con la de los otros−es que el olor…¡apesta, me voy!−y con eso, se fue, bajo la mirada de todos los ahí presentes.

−Será mejor que avise a François, no se puede dejar libre a ese "animal"−miró con desconfianza a los pacientes que dejaba por unos minutos. Oliver musitó un "estaremos bien~", pero la idea de dejar a un esquizofrénico y a un depresivo-suicida solos, no le agradaba. No buscaba perder salario por un descuido…No obstante Allen solo era también un peligro. Mejor buscaba al francés pronto previo a que sucediera algo de lo que lamentarse.

El nórdico se dejó llevar por el inglés de ojos celestes hasta la cama del mencionado, donde ambos se sentaron, de una forma que podía recordar de películas, donde las dos amigas hablaban de sus problemas.

Sí, hablaría de un problema, pero no sería tan banal como lo que ese par de muchachas conversarían a menudo.

−Oliver…cuando...cuando tú ves a tus hadas, ¿Cómo las sientes?−pregunto con una actitud diferente a la común: nerviosa.

La sonrisa del otro se tensó, y su mirada se oscureció. Ninguna gota de miedo paso por el cuerpo de Lokki, pues miedo a la muerte no tenía.

 _Honey~_ no me importa lo que diga el resto. SON reales−determinó, con sus ojos más azules y con tintes rosas, que mostraban furia y terror.

−Eso−con esa palabra el hombre de pecas pareció volver a su forma de ser, solo que, bastante confundido−Las ves…las sientes reales…-

El británico comprendió todo, cuando creyó ver como los ojos verdes de su invitado pasaron por un segundo a un lado suyo, deteniéndose en un punto y retornando al principio.

Él…

−A mi…no sé cómo, ni porque…pero anoche lo vi, Oliver−se encogió sobre sí−era verde, ojos luminosos, enorme, de colmillos sobresalientes. Parecía tener una melena hecha de hojas, como…−bajo el nivel de su voz, pero el anglosajón le escuchó−como las criaturas que a Mikkel le gustaba escribir en sus relatos.

Ese susurro acabo, y el noruego rompió en llanto. Mientras, su compañero ladeo la cabeza, suspiro y se acercó dándole un abrazo.

−…Tenía siete años, cuando mataron a Chocolate Bunny, mi conejo mascota−decía entre susurros−fue una persona, no un perro como me dijeron. Fue degollado por un cuchillo…−continuaba, esperando que entre los sollozos el joven lo oyera−no me perdone por no protegerlo de lo que pasó…ellas no me perdonan por lo que le ocurrió…-

Más tarde, Thurston apareció de nuevo en la puerta, diciendo que debía regresar a su habitación. A rastras fue llevado, pues su sollozo pasó a ser un llanto, teniendo otro ataque de histeria.

El inglés, para su propia sorpresa, no pudo sostener la sonrisa cotidiana que llevaba las 24 horas. Y, además de soportar el horrible canto de esas maquiavélicas hadas en sus oídos, apretando el marco de la puerta…creyó vislumbrar una figura verde, enorme, tras Lokki.

Apenas lo perdió de vista, se olvidó del asunto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Roland tarareaba una canción, sonriendo, haciendo….algo de lo que no deseaba enterarse.

Su disputa pareció quedar en el olvido para el austriaco, pues en pocos días, volvía a sentir el cuerpo del castaño intentando meterse en su cama. Era desagradable…y tuvo una revelación.

Pensó en lo que pasó con su abuelo, en el lío que se metieron por su abuelo, su sacrificio para que su hermano no sufriera lo que, ahora, era su día a día. En su memoria ya no habían muchos retazos de su antigua vida: un jardín, el sol, el olor del pan horneado y la cocina de su madre; los juegos con Lutz en los que él mismo era el vencedor, las felicitaciones de sus maestros por su grandes habilidades, y el deseo de un porvenir…que su mente no quiso retener. No sabía que cosa había deseado para el futuro en su momento. Significaba que en verdad no era lo que él quería.

En fin, todos esos momentos se desvanecían, y lo que provocaba amargura es que parecía ya no importarle, pues nada de eso serviría en lo que sería su "hogar definitivo".

Viendo por su compañero, era el más viejo de sus "amistades", pues estaba desde los trece años (así lo oyó alardear una de las primeras veces que convivieron…también una de las veces que intentó meter su mano debajo de la ropa), y, estaba tan a gusto, que era obvio que se esforzaría por seguir como era o empeorar para mantenerse ahí.

Serían compañeros de por vida, pues nadie se lograba resistir a ese austriaco, excepto él…no tenía opción…

En silencio, demasiado sigiloso, se fue del cuarto, en medio del despiste de Roland.

Suspiro aliviado, pero fue interceptado por una enfermera. Mejor dicho, su enfermera.

Erzebeth enrojeció al ver que estaba a milímetros de tocar a Gilen. Por su mente pasaron todas sus fantasías en las que el albino siempre se encontraba presente, y de las que se sentía avergonzada. Esto por tres simples razones:

1.-Era un paciente.

2.-Era nieto del Director Beilschmidt.

3.-Ese…impuro y diabólico de Roland siempre aparecía, acaparándolo para sí.

Y sin embargo, cada vez que lo veía sentía corazón latir más rápido de lo que consideraba posible. Pues Gilen era magnético, caballeroso…perfecto…serían perfectos juntos…

−¿Erzebeth?−inquirió el hombre de cicatriz, deduciendo lo obvio de lo que pasaba por el cerebro de la chica.

−¿Eh?

−¿Estás aquí para acompañarme a ver a un doctor?−ohh, si ella viera que la estaba manipulando sutilmente…pero ¿cómo podría ser? Era Gilen, su hombre ideal.

−Err, por supuesto−respondió ella, bajando la mirada con timidez.

Asintió, y, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a darle charla a la joven húngara, el maniaco que tenía por compañero se acurrucaba en la cama de Gilen, aspirando el aroma que desprendía.

− _And I 'll love you till my dying days~_ … **(1)**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Esto es…inusual. No encuentro otra palabra para describirlo−dijo Vasska al ver a uno de sus pacientes eternos, con el que menos hablaba.

−Lo sé, pero necesito hablarle.

A la vez, los dos miraron a la enfermera que aún permanecía en la puerta. Ella se sobresaltó por sentir dos ojos azul violeta, y no los insistentes de su colega rumano.

−Erzebeth, por favor, retírate−ordenó el doctor−Te llamaré cuando hayamos acabado−dijo.

La mujer asintió, dándole una última mirada al albino para irse, cerrando la puerta.

Sin la presencia femenina, los dos hombres pudieron dar inicio.

−Necesito su ayuda, Doctor Vasska−fue directo al punto−Son solo dos cosas, y ambas las veo difícil. La primera tiene que ver con mi compañero…-

−Gilen, debo decir que me impresiona el hecho de que no te dejes seducir por ese imbécil, no obstante lo que no me sorprende es que vengas para pedirme que quieres un cambio.

−No, Señor, no es eso−cualquier cosa que el médico fuera a decir, se fue al caño. No esperaba que no fuera ese el tema relacionado con el austriaco−Dígame, necesito saber de su historial, y las razones por las que acabó aquí.

−¿Acaso él no alardea de la forma en que fue ingresado?

−Nada de esa lengua me es convincente.

−Es demasiado lo que pides.

−¿Entiende porque lo categorice así?

El rumano se frotó el puente de la nariz, debatiéndose entre negarle a un paciente la información de otro (lo que DEBE hacer) o ceder y compartirlo con este.

−Dame una buena razón.

−Tengo muchas formas de sacarlo de aquí, pero dependerá de lo que sepa.

Oh, cierto. Gilen había sido el orgullo de su familia por su intelecto. Y aunque eso le importara un bledo, el juicio del alemán era mejor comparado con su hermano menor.

−Te lo diré, pues me lo sé de memoria−le lanzó una mirada que podría matarlo. Comprendía que confiara más en un papel que en palabras−Cree en lo que te digo o no hablo nada.

−…Hazlo.

−Su madre lo trajo cuando tenía trece años, y nos contó la historia de su hijo: un rebelde sin causa, que gustaba de destruir todo lo que para él significara "orden", como los pianos, los cuales detesta. Lo llevaba a psicólogos, pero el muy genio era un actor de primera.

Lo que causó un cambio detonante en él, fue cuando se hizo amigo de un chico, que era su vecino y compañero de escuela: Voss Zwingli **(2),** un niño suizo bastante encantador, carismático, pero con tendencia a saber todo secreto de toda persona. Bueno, así lo describió ella. Sin embargo, lo que pensó, sería una buena influencia para Roland, fue a algo peor.

Una mañana, entró a la habitación de su hijo, mientras este se bañaba ¿Qué encontró? No era el común poster de chica que los pre-adolescentes llevan, sino un muro con fotos de Voss, incluyendo su acción más mínima, frascos con pedazos de su cabello, un muñeco con marcas de haber sido besado, una cámara y un telescopio que dirigía a la habitación del chico.

Se asustó, pero lo peor lo vio con sus propios ojos. Su hijo no estaba duchándose, sino que escapó a la casa de Voss, y lo estaba forzando a…bueno, ya supones a que lo intentaba forzar−Gilen asintió teniendo un escalofrío−Actuó rápido, avisando a los padres y lo detuvieron entre los tres. Ellos por poco los demandan, sin embargo prefirieron actuar de otra forma, mudándose. Como la señora Edelstein no lo soportó más, lo internó, esperando que se recuperara…y sigue aquí.

En todo momento, Vasska estaba ocupado sacando una botella de vodka de quien sabe dónde, y sirviéndose un trago. Con un gesto le preguntó si quería, y aceptó.

−Dime, "genio", ¿qué se te ha ocurrido que a nosotros, los expertos, no hayamos pensado?−el alemán tomo de una vez el contenido en su vaso para decir lo que tenía.

−Sé por otras fuentes, que de sus compañeros no suele recordar el nombre, ni sus rostros, no les importa si ellos le insultan, no le duelen…−el rostro del doctor buscaba que soltara todo. YA−Él no solo estaba obsesionado con Voss, estaba enamorado.

La cara del médico se descompuso por lo que oyó.

−…¿Qué?

−Sí−reafirmo−¿Y qué tengo yo de lo que podemos sacar provecho?−se sirvió a sí mismo vodka, tragándolo−Él está enamorado de mí−Supuso, por la forma en que estaba congelado en su lugar, que el hombre aún no entendía−Si la persona que más amas, de la que estas obsesionado, de pronto estuviera por irse ¿qué harías? Simple: haría todo lo posible por seguirlo, incluso…

−Incluso poner de mi parte para mejorar−lo que diría le dolía−Gilen, eres el genio que tu abuelo jacta que eres. Pero…−al albino le irritó que pusieran en duda su idea; sin embargo, espero a escuchar el supuesto cabo suelto que encontró el doctor−tú, como bien sabes, nunca saldrás de esta institución.

−¿Y él lo sabe?

Vasska se quedó, otra vez, impresionado. No era necesario otra explicación para saber a qué se refería: solo tres personas conocían de la estadía permanente de Gilen y Luciano, incluyendo a esos dos y a él mismo. Por lo que…

−Simularas que te irás.

−Exacto.

−Y si él sabe del engaño…

−Estará demasiado sedado para notarlo.

A Popescu le tembló un ojo, por la forma algo altanera del pálido hombre frente a él de asegurar todo, no obstante…estaba en todo su derecho. Un plan perfecto.

−Bien, paciente Beilschmidt−se levantó de su puesto, nombrándolo formalmente, lo que señalaba que ya estaba todo acordado−Creo que debo llamar a su enfermera para llevarlo a su habitación.

−Aún me queda una cosa−el rumano gruño para sí.

−¿Qué?−espetó.

Se aproximó, quedando poco espacio entre ellos…y le entregó bruscamente un sobre. El médico quedó confundido por eso.

−Que llegue al remitente−y con eso, Vasska llamó (aun desconcertado) a Erzebeth, quien escoltó a Gilen a la habitación Beilschmidt-Edelstein.

Vasska observó durante unos segundos la parte donde decían los nombres:

 _De: Gilen Beilschmidt._

 _Para: Alexander Braginsky._

Tenía razón, sería difícil entregar esa carta. Claramente le pedía que fuera él quien se lo entregara en persona. El albino era demasiado inteligente para engañarlo con una carta falsa.

¿Qué haría de eso más problemático?

El hecho de haber visto a Wang cerca de su puerta, en el momento en que despedía a Gilen.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Allen trataba de recuperar la respiración. Su cama se encontraba desordenada, al igual que la ropa dispersa sobre esta. A su lado, había un espacio vacío, que aún mantenía el calor del cuerpo que anteriormente yacía ahí. De la mujer que estaba sentada en la cama de su compañero.

Sofía, la novia de Oliver.

Pensó en cómo fue que la "seleccionó", hace bastante tiempo (cuando tenía diecisiete años…).

En el hospital, en su sección, había pocas enfermeras. Las que había, eran ancianas paranoicas. El caso de la húngara era algo aparte; sí, era de su generación, pero la chica babeaba por el albino agrio, y entraba en lo que llamaba, la categoría de "niña buena". Y él no buscaba niñas buenas.

Pero Sofía, era una total _femme fatale_ ; guapa, claro que sí. Lo sabía, por ello demasiado astuta. Sin necesidad de acechar, pues los hombres llegarían a la trampa, donde los seduciría, los estrujaría, hasta que no quedara nada más que un vació, para despecharlos al final.

Arrebatadora.

Feroz.

Cosas que notó desde el momento en que se conocieron, cuando el inglés estaba siendo atendido por un doctor, y ella esperaba. Sigue recordando la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo, la primera vez que intercambiaron palabras:

 _"−_ _Oye, sé que el esquizofrénico es tu novio pero, ¿quieres hacerlo mientras no está?_

 _Claro, así pasa más rápido el tiempo"._

Para agregar más, no solo eso lo sorprendió, sino la forma en que lo empujó a la cama con apasionados labios sobre él, ansiosos por probar.

Aun así, seguí teniendo una duda: ¿Cómo una mujer como Sofía seguía de novia con Oliver?

Bueno, ella era atractiva, y el británico estaba locamente (vaya ironía) enamorado. Pero, ¿por qué seguir con ese…lunático de Oliver siendo que podría estar con…cualquiera?

 **−"** **Contigo, querrás decir"−¿** la esquizofrenia era contagiosa? Ya oía voces en su cabeza.

Verlos era como mirar a una Jessica Rabbit latina **(3)** y a un Roger Rabbit más cejón y muuuucho más loco. Tal vez el hecho de que estaba zafado de un tornillo la hacía reír demasiado **(4).**

Debía sumar el hecho de que eso mantenía una pantalla para sus "encuentros casuales".

− _Sophie~−_ incluso frunciendo el ceño seguía siendo taaan encantadora. Conocía que odiaba que la llamara así, pero era gracioso−Quiero preguntarte algo.

−Habla antes de que te calle.

 _Yeah−_ sonrió por la amenaza. Encantadora−¿Por qué no terminas de una vez con el idiota de Oliver? No me importaría acabar con él cuando se entere de lo nuestro…-

−Lo dices como si fuéramos nosotros los novios.

−¿Prefieres amigos con derechos?

−Ni siquiera somos amigos.

−…−en algún momento de la conversación deseo tener su bate con clavos, pero no para golpear a esa chica, sino al molesto muñeco que ella estaba acomodando mejor en la cama del cejotas. Estaba más concentrada en esa cosa vudú que en él−Como quieras llamarnos. Solo quiero saber.

Sofía parecía pensar lo que iba a decir, algo extraño.

−…Oliver es…−

Entonces vio algo que nunca creyó observar en el rostro de la morena: un sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida. Fue cuando sus miradas se toparon que todo eso desapareció.

−Déjame de mirar así, como un idiota−pidió, arreglándose, al mismo tiempo que peinaba mejor al norteamericano.

Se acomodó su vestido amarillo, y su cabello lo trenzó como siempre. Le dirigió una última mirada, levantándose y caminando a la puerta.

El la siguió observando, aún shockeado por lo que pasó.

Oliver estaba regresando, con unos cupcakes (de dudosa procedencia) y el francés de olor apestoso detrás. Este último le dio una mirada afilada a la joven, que fue ignorada por la pareja. Los vio conversando, con el hombre de pecas incitándola a comer lo que él consiguió.

− _Pleaseeee, Sophie~−_ oooh, ya esperaba verla aplastando esos pasteles al suelo, y al inglés llorando, pidiendo perdón (porque para esa criatura, su novia era una santa que hacia las cosas por una razón).

En su lugar, la escuchó suspirar con una sonrisa.

−Si me lo pides de esa manera.

De ahí no quiso ver más; Necesitaba su bate con urgencia, para matar a golpes a Oliver, a François, al pobre diablo que pasará por delante.

Porque si los locos (y solo se llamaría así en esta ocasión) como él podían tener su momento de lucidez, ESE era el momento; Todo el tiempo pensó que era, junto con Sofía, los que engañaban al ingenuo del británico.

Ahora veía que tal vez, y solo suponía…la _femme fatale_ lo engañaba a él.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Logró conseguir un trabajo en un bar. Coincidentemente, despidieron al bartender y estaban necesitados de alguien que pudiera trabajar las veinticuatro horas del día, por lo que no les importaba que saliera de un hospital psiquiátrico. Para su suerte, Katyusha nunca había entrado a ese lugar, dándole un punto a favor.

Solo había un par de hombres borrachos a esa hora del día, quejándose de sus esposas, su familia, de sus situaciones económicas, vida normal, corriente, etc.

Si no fuera por su autocontrol, les gritaría.

¿Qué no veían que eran afortunados?

Pero debía guardarse esos pensamientos para sí mismo, o sino…regresaría.

Empeorando todo, Katya entro al lugar, con un aspecto mejor arreglado que todas las veces que la encontraba borracha. Estaba sobria…pero no por mucho.

−Alexander~ Lindo lugar en el que trabajas~−habló de una forma tan dulce, que ya sospechaba porque vino a visitarlo.

−No te daré ningún trago gratis.

−¡He estado sobria por varios días! Necesito ser premiada−refunfuña.

−Que consiguieras otro trabajo no significa que haya que darte algo, como a un perro−comparo con una sonrisa sardónica.

−Eres el peor hermano del mundo.

−Al menos yo trato de visitar a Natalia−susurra, limpiando las jarras de cerveza.

−Intentando ver a la bastarda−musito con desprecio.

−La sigues llamando de tal manera y no te sorprendas de que desaparezcan tus botellas de licor−advirtió.

Después de las maldiciones de la ucraniana, y que la amenazará con vetarla porque se le daba la gana, ella se detuvo en la puerta y le lanzó un sobre.

−Tal parece que existe alguien que quiere relacionarse contigo−dijo, abandonando el bar.

El eslavo lo miró con desconfianza. Tardó varios segundos antes de decidirse al fin por tomarlo y abrirlo.

Con solo ver quien le escribió, apresuró la necesidad de leer su contenido.

 _"_ _Alexander, amigo:_

 _Esta carta es para decirte lo que necesitas saber, desde tu ausencia._

 _Tu hermana, Natalia, la he vigilado en cada sesión. Lamento decirte que parece más paranoica cada segundo sin ti. Es la consecuencia de una lucha entre ella y Natasha. Aunque discutí conmigo si decirte la verdad sobre eso, omitirlo sería desagradable para ambos._

 _Por mi lado, el imbécil de Roland, ha tratado de ocultarlo, pero ha estado haciendo muñecos de mí. Te hará reír el hecho de que me alivia la idea de que sea más un muñeco vudú, que uno que use para dormir por las noches. Pero, voy a usar esa obsesión a mi favor, amigo mío._

 _Erzebeth…sigue siendo la pobre muchacha de siempre. Nada más que decir._

 _Para que esta carta llegara a tus manos, debí de usar una de mis cartas bajo la manga para convencer a Vasska, por lo que solo él sabrá de nuestra comunicación, si deseas continuarla._

 _Con sincero aprecio,_

 _Gilen"._

−Maldita sea, deja de escribir de tal forma−dijo, guardando la carta de nuevo.

Miró otra vez a todos los hombres desagradecidos en ese lugar. Entonces, de un rincón que su jefe dejó para él, sacó una hoja y un bolígrafo.

−¿Escribiendo a tu novia?−dijo uno de los borrachos, mientras sus amigos le aplaudían.

Con sus fríos ojos rojos lo silencio. Solo estaba escribiéndole a un amigo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−No puedo creer que no haya funcionado−se quejó el italiano, mientras los otros siete pacientes eran escoltados por sus enfermeros asignados.

Allen estaba más malhumorado, y con ello, más violento, intentando estrangular a una bielorrusa que por poco saca a relucir a la "delicada" Natasha. Los electrocutaron a ambos dos veces para tranquilizarlos. Oliver y Lokki actuando como si fueran los mejores amigos de siempre (más de parte del inglés). Roland, rompiendo cada silla en la que se sentaba para compartir con el Beilschmidt mayor, y éste, extrañamente, no se resistía (pero parecía como si soportara una tortura).

Y él, pues, enfurruñado como un niño.

−Me impresiona, debo admitirlo−dice un burlón rumano−Pensé que Lutz ya era tu perrito faldero.

−Yo igual.

Solo quedaban ellos dos, hasta que el germano rubio apareció, sin embargo no solo. Acompañado de la razón de la amargura de ambos: Yang Wang, con esa sonrisa que presagiaba lo desagradable, y otra persona desconocida.

Tenía rasgos asiáticos como Yang, pero ligeramente diferentes, con ojos rojizos profundos y escrutadores, pensaba Vasska; cabello de un castaño rojizo ligeramente largo en un flequillo algo anticuado, según la perspectiva de Luciano. No tenía expresión, y era frío.

−Doctor Vasska, que gusto verlo−saluda el chino.

−Doctor Wang, ¿quiere algo?

−De hecho, quería hablar sobre un tema.

−Bueno−habló Luciano hacia Lutz− _Capittano~_ mejor llévame a mi habitación~

−Paciente Vargas, en realidad, esto debería escucharlo−cualquier amago de sonrisa desapareció del rostro del hombre con el rulo. Wang se dirigió al desconocido−Este es un nuevo miembro del hospital, el paciente Honda, Kuro Honda **(5).** Y, ahora, su compañero de habitación−señalo al italiano−y…uno de los suyos−dijo a Vasska.

−Disculpa, Doctor Wang−intervino el europeo antes que Vargas se quejara−no puede hacer eso, solo el director puede determinar el grado de gravedad de los pacientes luego de unas pruebas…-

−Las que yo hice para aligerar su trabajo. No me agradezca−dice con falsa modestia.

−¿Y el director?−el asiático miró al alemán, lo cual hizo sospechar a los dos europeos.

−Mi abuelo−carraspea−digo, el Director Beilschmidt determino que la gravedad del caso del paciente Honda es…en extremo…-

−Dejémoslo en extremo−dijo el chino.

−Doctor…−insistió el europeo.

−Sociópata−todos se centraron en el único que no había hablado−No necesito repetirlo−rehuyó la mirada del grupo, dándoles la espalda.

−¿Ve?−a Vasska le desagrado la sonrisita de suficiencia del otro médico.

Asintió con desgano, mientras ordenaba silenciosamente al enfermero que se llevara a los dos pacientes.

Luciano vio a esos dos hablando, uno bastante relajado y el otro intentando no mostrar lo alterado que eso lo ponía.

Miró a su nuevo compañero; por su acento dedujo que era japonés, y, sentía el mismo mal presentimiento con él, como lo sentía con Yang. ¿Y no se suponía que no debía tener un compañero por…"su caso"? Tener un sociópata de compañero no era la mejor opción para él.

Sin embargo, apenas Lutz los dejó en la habitación y cerró la puerta, recordó lo que su abuelo solía decirle: "ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca". Aunque casi nunca apoyo a ese anciano, creía que ese consejo debía aplicarlo ahora.

Extendió su mano, mientras el nipón lo inspeccionaba, como si fuera a sacar un bisturí y a clavárselo en el ojo. Pero, al final, la estrecho, desconfiado.

−Hola hermano, bienvenido a la sociedad de los locos **(6).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Aclarando puntos:**

 **(1)=** Es solo un extracto de la canción _"You'll be back"_ del musical _"Hamilton"._ En mi opinión, me hizo pensar en Roland.

 **(2)=** 2p! Suiza.

 **(3)=** Jessica Rabbit, personaje de la película _"¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?"_ es categorizada como una femme fatale.

 **(4)=** Según la trama de la película, Jessica Rabbit se enamoró y casó con Roger porque la hacía reír.

 **(5)=** 2p! Japón.

 **(6)=** Frase del libro _"La historia del Loco"._

¡WOW! De alguna u otra forma reuní a los del Eje, jeje. ¿Sospechan de Yang? No los culpó.

¡La trama está que arde! O eso opino yo~

Por lo que puedo sacar de conclusión, creo que este fic tendrá ocho o nueve capítulos en total, si no es que menos (seis o cinco).

Espero lo hayan disfrutado~ dejen reviews y pongan en favoritos~~~ y vean mis otras historias~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
